


An Adventurous Life

by Laurenke1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy is told to find Harry Potter and who in turn tells him to find Severus Snape, will he get more than he bargained for or will he trade in the quiet life for one filled with adventures and quite possible, love</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventurous Life

**Title:** An Adventurous Life  
 **To:** **euypheme**  
 **Author:** Anonymous  
 **Pairing/Threesome:** Harry/Draco/Snape, off screen Harry/Ginny, off screen Draco/Astoria, Ron/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC -17  
 **Warnings:** threesomes, slash, smut, some bad language, OOCness, Character Death (not the main characters)  
 **Word count:** around 20.700 words  
 **Summary:** When Draco Malfoy is told to find Harry Potter and who in turn tells him to find Severus Snape, will he get more than he bargained for or will he trade in the quiet life for one filled with adventures and quite possible, love?  
 **Disclaimer:** All these lovely characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just did this for fun and no profit was made for this piece of work.  
 **Author's Note:** Alright, well this is my first time doing the Beltane fic challenge and I had a lot of fun doing it. It was a hassle to get everything done on time though, especially because my muse decided to leave on an extended holiday about halfway through the fic. Anyway, I want to thank Kristen, my amazing beta and of course This Girl Is for the amazing understanding person that she is. Any mistakes my beta has missed are completely mine.

"But why me?" Cool gray eyes locked with narrowed blue ones. Hermione, ever the voice of reason, quickly interfered before her husband could answer and muck things up.

"Because for reasons unknown, he'll only listen to you. You're our last hope. We have tried everything."

"Excuse me for asking but why don't you just leave him alone? If he went to the muggle world and doesn't care to come back on his own then why do I have to be the one to convince him? I don't even know anything about the muggle world or Potter." Draco raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his firewiskey. He looked at the two people sitting opposite him and finally Weasley hissed, losing his composure.

"Because Harry has to help to recast the wards around Hogwarts wielding the Elder Wand. The wards are failing because normally they're recast and renewed when a new Headmaster or Headmistress takes the post but since Dumbledore, due to circumstances, there hasn't been a renewal. And now that Minerva has retired we will need a new Headmaster to recast the wards around the castle. But Hogwarts refuses to allow anybody to be elected because it still believes that Snape is still alive and Headmaster. It only allowed Minerva to act as Headmistress because she was the active deputy."

"I still fail to see why we can't elect somebody new?"

"We can only elect somebody new when Snape refuses the post. When he abandoned Hogwarts during the Final Battle, Minerva stepped in as Deputy Headmistress but now that she is retiring Snape first has to refuse the post of Headmaster or appoint a new deputy to take over in his absence." Granger explained.

"Snape is dead."

"Obviously not. And Harry believes this as well. He is searching for him." Of course, it wouldn't be complete if Potter didn't appear in there somehow to complicate things. Draco sighed.

"How can he help?"

"He only wields the strongest wand in existence. If he chose to wield it, I'm sure that he can find Snape." Weasley growled.

"And why is it so hard that you would come to me to ask for help?" Draco took another sip of his firewiskey.

"First you have to find Harry. After Ginny died he packed up the kids and left. He left a note in case we need to reach him and he does leave the children with Molly Weasley sometimes when the search takes him abroad. But whenever we tried to visit his muggle flat we get transported back to the house he still has in Godric's Hollow. We have tried everything we can think of." Granger looked sad as she blinked in the light. Draco noticed that Weasley had to look away as if the very fact that their friend didn't want to be found hurt them somehow.

But how could Draco have forgotten the news that had rocked the Wizarding World on its foundations two years ago?

The golden couple, Potter and Weasley had divorced, for reasons unknown though Draco had his suspicions. Weasley had regained custody of the three children while Potter had disappeared from public view, not even making an appearance at the annual Anniversary Ball held on the eve of the Final Battle.

Weasley had come out of her Quidditch retirement and had joined the Holly Harpies as their star seeker. It had been a golden time for the former wife of the Boy Who Lived and she had quickly gathered her own fame. Until that one fateful day during an aggressive match against the London Lions for the champion cup. The harpies had played one of their best seasons ever until the final minutes during the match when Ginny Weasley made a fatal mistake.

It was unclear whether somebody had hexed her, the sun had shown in her eyes, or that she had been chasing the snitch, it was something they would never know but Ginny Weasley had flown headfirst into one of the goal posts. She had died instantly, probably not even realizing what had happened. Potter had come back briefly for the funeral and to collect the children before he and the Potter offspring disappeared again.

"And why do you think that I'll be successful where you have failed?" Draco nursed his drink.

"Isn't it your job to watch over magical people in the muggle world?" Weasley growled.

"Yes, it would be very easy if Potter just bothered to use his magic."

"Please Draco, for old times' sake. Remember what Harry and Snape have done for you." Granger pleased with him and Draco scowled as he realized she was right. Potter had singlehandedly convinced the Wizengamot not to send Draco to Azkaban but instead to let him work and pay off his debt he owned to the magical people of Great Britain. So Draco had been stuffed away to do some boring desk job to keep track of the magical folk who lived in the Muggle world.

He finished his drink and rose as he said. "Very well. Owl me everything you have on Potter and I'll see what I can do."

With those words he walked out of the bar, sighing as he realized that this wouldn't reopen old wounds but quite sure that it would.

Hp

 _Trust in a Potter to make this search impossible._ Draco thought angrily. At first he had assumed that this would be easy. Potter had left a contact address but it turned out to be his house in Godric's Hollow, where Draco was at the moment.

He looked around at the dusty interior and the furniture that had been covered up. Nobody had been here in a while. He had wanted to leave a note for Potter to find but he had decided against it. Weasley and Granger had asked his help for a reason and no doubt this had been tried already. No, they had asked his help for a reason.

But what made him so very different from all the other people who had tried and failed to find Potter? Perhaps it was that he needed and wanted to find Potter but he wouldn't go telling the whole world about it. Hell, he didn't mind if they did the recasting of the wards in the middle of the night if Potter wanted privacy.

Draco sat down in a covered chair as he regarded the empty fireplace. So far all he knew was that Potter was in London.

Well, Draco would find him there. It wasn't as if he had much else to keep him busy except for his work. Scorpius lived with his mother and Draco only saw him every other weekend. He was desperately in need of a new challenge and trying to find Harry Potter would certainly be one.

Hp

"What do you mean you are leaving? You can't just leave, Astoria." Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace in his comfortable home.

"My mother is very ill, Draco and her only chance is if we go to Australia. There is one Potions Master who can successfully brew the potion that can cure her bone cancer. I'm asking you to watch over Scorpius for the time being. I cannot keep him with me." Astoria's voice was clipped and short but Draco could tell she was uncomfortable.

"How long will this be?" Draco forced himself to be patient. After the divorce he had always wanted to spend more time with his son but he kept his distance out of respect for Astoria and had kept to the visitation hours they had agreed upon. But lately Astoria's mother had fallen ill and she had been distracted by finding a cure.

"I really don't know. I hope that soon I'll receive an answer to the letter I send out. But we will have to relocate over there. The therapy will be aggressive but somebody will have to take care of her." She sounded so weary.

"Yes, bring him over. I'll take care of him for as long as it takes you. You just take care of your mother and give her my love." With a tired smile Draco sat back on his heels. He loved having Scorpius around but he wondered, would his

son be a burden or a help in the search for Potter?

Hp

"Scorpius, settle down. I have important work to do." If Draco had thought that he was going to get any work done with his son here well then he was dreadfully mistaken. He finally put his quill down and glanced at the small boy that had been trying to get his attention for the past hour. Scorpius was a small boy with dark blond hair and gray eyes. The search was useless. Potter had hidden himself to well. The chance of Draco finding him was smaller than the purebloods accepting muggles as part of their future.

"Dad, I'm not feeling very well." Scorpius held up his arms to be picked up. Draco complied and drew the young boy into his lap.

"It is because of all the Chocolate Frogs you've been eating." Draco stroked the hair underneath his hand. Scorpius wore his hair short and in spikes. It was much easier to maintain than the hair Draco had at his son's age. Draco snuggled him up against his chest and Draco wrapped an arm around the small frame. He reached down to brush a hand against Scorpius' forehead.

He was lucky that Scorpius didn't get ill very often. He had received all the vaccination shots from St. Mungo's that were mandatory for all the children now. With more Muggleborns and Muggles present than ever in the Wizarding World, there were a lot more diseases. The new Ministry had quickly adapted to this change by vaccinating every child between the ages of two and five.

Potter's youngest should be invited to the next round of shots at St. Mungo's because Potter had been there when Draco had taken Scorpius for his Dragon pox injection. Perhaps that was the way to go forward. Draco was sure that he could try and find out what name Potter used on himself these days. The last time he had seen the other male Potter had applied a glamour. A well hidden glamour but Draco had seen right through it.

His mind was suddenly full of possibilities on how to find Potter. He knew that Potter wasn't smart enough to use a different name in the Wizarding World than he did in the Muggle world. He pulled a sheet of parchment towards him and began to draw out his plan. He rocked Scorpius to sleep as he leaned back with a contented smile. Potter would resurface soon enough and Draco would be ready when he did.

Hp

"I'm looking for a Mr. Evans." Draco held the receiver away from his ear. Either way he had accidentally turned up the volume from his cell phone or the person on the other end was shouting. Draco feared it was the former because the friendly female voice didn't seem like the kind of voice to shout at somebody over the phone.

"I'm afraid Mr. Evans isn't in right now."

 _No, it would be easy for a change._ Draco sighed.

"When will he be back?" He doodled on the parchment in his lap.

"He should be back in two days. Can I pass him a message?" The woman was very friendly.

"No, thanks, I'll call back."

"Can I give him a name?"

"Yes Drace Black. Tell him to anticipate my call."

"Very well, are you a supplier of ingredients or herbs perhaps?"

"A what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but it is just that Mr. Evans has got so many clients that it is easier to tell him in advance who he is dealing with." Draco still didn't understand anything about it.

"And what exactly is it that you do?"

"We sell and supplied herb based potions and medicines, to all sorts of people…"

Draco picked up the subtle meaning. It seemed that Potter hadn't left the Wizarding World entirely after all. It was quite ingenious for a Gryffindor to set up an Owl service that sold Potions in the Wizarding World and medicine in the Muggle World. It was an excellent way to keep track of the changes in the field.

"I'm the one who is interested in Mr. Evans' research." Well, he was, after a fashion.

Immediately the young woman perked up and said. "Oh you know about that? He hardly ever tells anybody about that, least of all wizards."

"I have some connection that owled me with information., But I'll call back if that is agreeable with you on a later date but perhaps you can tell me a little bit more about what Mr. Evans does."

"Well, Mr. Evans looks for rare magical ingredients in the field or to buy them from people who have no use for them in the Muggle world. His personal research is his own and it takes him abroad quite a few times. But he should be

back by tomorrow. I think that he will be very interested to speak to you. What is it that you specialize in precisely?"

"I specialize in finding magical people in the Muggle world. I have some useful contacts that I'm sure Mr. Evans will be interested in."

"I'm sure he will be very interested. His personal research is very important and it has consumed much of his time. I'm sure that somebody with the right contacts in the Muggle world to find the people he needs to find will be very helpful. I'll tell him to expect your call tomorrow. Good day, Mr. Black."

Draco nodded at the phone and hung up. He thought back on his lucky encounter with Potter in St. Mungo's last week. At first he hadn't recognized Potter under the glamour if it wasn't for his emerald eyes. Potter was the only one who had such haunting eyes that were always filled with hurt. Potter hadn't even recognized him when he had bumped shoulders with Draco.

The younger man had quickly stewarded his young children with him. Draco had only spotted the card Potter had lost on the second glance. Picking it up he knew it was the break he was looking for. It was Potter's business card so Draco had decided to just call and it had finally paid off. He had found Harry Potter.

Hp

Draco adjusted his coat around his shoulders; he was too used to a cloak as he shuddered it around his shoulders. He pushed his long brown hair out of his blue eyes and wondered if Potter would recognize him. He walked down the steps towards the tube station. He was right on time for his appointment with Potter. After the long phone call yesterday he hadn't expected to meet up with the Gryffindor so soon but Gryffindors were nothing if not impatient.

He walked towards the portals that stood in the way. Holding his wand in his pocket he walked after the man that was in front of him. The man swiped his hand over the red light and walked on through. Draco did the same, frowning when the bar in front of his waist wouldn't budge. Frowning he did it again, trying not to notice the people that hurried past him.

"Can I help you, sir?" He glanced up at the guard that stood next to him.

"Yes, I can't seem to get on through." He said.

"Ah, did you buy a ticket?"

"A ticket? I'm a Malfoy, why do I need a ticket?" He sneered, falling back on old habits.

"I'm sorry sir but everybody needs a ticket to pass through here." The guard smiled as if he knew that Draco was from out of town. The guard gestured for him to follow and after a moment, Draco did so. Since he had left Hogwarts he had adapted to living in the Wizarding World. He had played with the idea of moving to the Muggle world but he had decided against it. Perhaps he should have done so.

The guard walked away from the queue and towards the desk. Draco could have slapped himself when he spotted the sign above the desk that read that he was to buy his tickets here. He sighed and took out his purse. Luckily he had remembered to change some of his currency so that he wasn't paying for his tickets with Knuts. He purchased his ticket but much to his annoyance the guard walked with him to the portal and showed him how to swipe the card through. Draco barely had the mindset to thank the man before he walked away to try and make sense of the tube map.

He was meeting Potter in a café near Hyde Park. Sighing Draco looked around and away from the tube map before he looked around the hurrying crowd. People were passing him from all directions on their way to the tubes and taking a deep breath, Draco walked after them.

It was a good two hours later that Draco finally emerged from the tube station near Hyde Park. It had taken him the better part of the two hours and three different trains to finally find the correct one. He took a moment to look around this popular area of London. The sky was overcast and cloudy, well not that Draco had expected anything else. He wondered if Potter would recognize him. He hoped not. He counted on Potter not recognizing him else the younger wizard would surely flee. And Draco didn't have the time to go through this again.

Slowly he started out towards the café. Would Potter have applied a glamour again? No doubt the younger male had. But why was Draco then the only one who could see right through the glamour? Was it because he wanted to find Potter above anything else. He didn't even want to find Potter for his own gain, no, if the younger wizard wanted to live the rest of his life out here in the Muggle world who was Draco to tell him otherwise?

Well, those questions had to wait because Draco's hand was resting on the door handle of the café. He pushed it open, and stepped inside. It was pleasantly warm inside and Draco looked around.

Wooden chairs and wooden tables dominated most of the interior but the room was light because of the large windows. The bar was high and placed in a corner. There were a few people that were eating and chatting softly to one another, some were by themselves and reading the paper or looking around. Potter was sitting at a table by himself, right in the middle and with his face to the door. The younger wizard had opted for smart metallic square glasses and short blond highlighted hair. And yet, the startling green eyes remained ever the same. Draco tried not to smile.

He looked around again, giving Potter the time to look up from the papers spread across the small table. Finally the younger wizard did so and their gazes crossed. Potter's eyes narrowed and Draco approached, asking, "Are you Mr. Evans by any chance?"

The green eyes swept up and down Draco's body and over his hands, searching for a wand or something else that would give him away but Draco merely relaxed his stance and displayed his hands, allowing Potter to relax. There was plenty of time to tell him who he really was later. He wasn't fooled in the slightest that Potter didn't know that he had chosen the surname Black accidentally. Potter knew that he was somebody else but apparently who he was, Potter had no idea.

"You are Drace Black?" Draco merely smiled and answered. "The very same. Unless you were expecting somebody else…"

"No, of course not. Your name sounded familiar, that's all. You are not by any chance related to Gryffindor, are you?"

"Why actually, I had a number of Gryffindors in the family but my family tried to stay low during the war, we were never one for picking sides. I grew up on the continent." Draco pulled his chair out and sat down. He ordered coffee when the waiter came to take his order.

"So then I suppose that you never went to Hogwarts?"

"No, there are other schools out in the world and my mother never had a preference for English. She feared that it would poison my view of the world and she was proven right."

"But yet you contacted me so how do you know who I am?"

Ah, this was the true test, how much could Draco tell? He could lie or tell Potter the truth? What should he do? He knew from experience that the wizard sitting opposite him wouldn't take well to being lied to and Draco needed to get Potter to trust him else he would never come back to Hogwarts. He sighed, it was best to tell the truth, no matter how ugly it was going to get.

"Because when you do some research you aren't terribly hard to find, Mr. Evans."

"And you have done your research then, I take it?"

"Of course I have. I want to know who I meet up with." Draco nodded at the waiter. "But you don't seem to know who I am?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea other than that my assistant said that you had a personal interest in my research and from what I learned from you when we spoke on the phone."

"Well, I suppose I should tell you who I truly am, shouldn't I, Harry?"

The green eyes widen in shock but Draco merely rested his elbows on the table as Potter leaned forward and hissed. "Who are you and how do you know that name?"

"I have known you for a long time now and you know who I am. If only you cared enough to look." With a flick of the wand Draco held in his pocket he undid the glamour over his eyes, making them appear gray. Potter looked at him puzzled and then said.

"Are you Malfoy?" Draco looked around the café quickly and then nodded, only once.

"But why would you come to search me out?" Potter leaned forward. The younger male pushed his lips together and then hissed. "Why would you go to such lengths to try and find me? You have no need of me. You made that clear after the war when you said that you didn't want anything to do with me and the pity I offered."

Draco flinched and lowered his eyes. Potter was right. He had been very harsh after the trial that had nearly taken away his future and his freedom. Only Potter's speech had prevented him from going to Azkaban. He had lashed out after the trial had ended at Potter and told him that he didn't need his pity or friendship. He looked back up again and softly said. "I have had plenty of time to think that over and I reacted harshly, Evans. I shouldn't have done so and I apologize. But you must understand that I had never been indebted to somebody else and I lashed out at you without thinking. But I'm not here for my own benefit. If it were up to me you could have stayed hidden but rest assured that I will not tell anybody else how I found you."

"But you are here for a reason." Potter had matured a great deal and it seemed that he was confident with his own abilities. It must come from having to raise three children on his own. Draco gave a nod and finished his coffee as he said.

"Your friends Weasley and Granger have sent me. You and your wand are needed to reward Hogwarts…" The story of why he had been send was told in a moment and Potter looked away at the end of it.

"I have no intention to return until the children are old enough to attend Hogwarts. I've build a successful alias here and I'm comfortable living in the Muggle world with minimum contact with the Wizarding World." Potter finally said. "If I resurface people will make demands on my time and on my children and after the divorce and Ginny's death I do not want that. My children have been through enough when they've lost their mother before they even remember her and I refuse to have the Wizarding world of Britain make demands of them or of my time."

Draco nodded. He could understand that very well. He didn't want Scorpius to be burdened by what he had done in the past. His son deserved to live free from any shadows that clung to Draco's past.

"I know that and I'm not asking for you to return with me. I could care less if you wanted to do this in the middle of the night but it needs to be done. Hogwarts still thinks that Snape is its Headmaster but the new wards need to be installed. The castle cannot be fooled into believing that Snape is dead because it would know if he was and would allow another Headmaster to be appointed."

"And you think that I can help you with this?" Potter curled his hand around the new cups of coffee the waiter had just delivered.

Draco smirked. "You are looking for him. Your personal research is not that well hidden from those that know where to look. All I had to do was to trace your steps and to connect the dots. Really, do you think that nobody will notice when you go into the Potions field and go to every converse on this earth? Potter, I'm not some blind Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin and we were born with brains and a manual on how to use them."

"Well for all my _research_ I have never managed to find him."

"Well, he was the Head of Slytherin for years. Do you honestly not think that he didn't prepare for this? He fought in this war for twenty years. Snape was never a man who was stupid enough to believe that he would escape unscattered or worse with his reputation intact. Do you really think that he would be sitting here wounded and allowed himself to be judged? For years he sacrificed everything…"

"I know alright! I was there! I watched him die, Malfoy!"

"And yet you refuse to believe that he is dead." Draco's eyes were hard and unforgiving. Snape had helped him and he wasn't going to allow Potter to wreck things for his former Head of House.

Potter laughed, it was a mirthless bitter laugh before he hissed. "Do you really think that Severus Snape would be in Voldemort's vicinity without preparing himself? The man was a bloody genius."

"Yes and that bloody genius chose to hide himself away. What makes you so sure that you can find him?" Draco sneered.

"I'm not. But at least I know I tried. And when I stand in front of him and he tells me to fuck off, I will but not before I stand in front of him." Potter rose from his seat. "And besides, it isn't like he doesn't want to be found. Don't you think that it may be a little bit weird if I was sent regular updates from the Potions Master's Guild from where their next conference is going to be, especially when the Guild itself does not have any dealings with suppliers, even us?"

"You mean that the Guild sends you invitations from conferences that are attended by Potions Masters or Mistresses alone?"

"Yes." Potter smirked in a very Slytherin like manner. Draco tried to focus on Potter's eyes instead.

"Then it must be somebody within the Guild…"

"Yes, I believe that we both know who that person is. Snape wants to be found but he is making it difficult. But I'll find him." Potter placed his money on the table and nodded at the waiter before he walked out of the café. It was a while before Draco realized that Potter hadn't said if he would help. He rose after quickly putting some coins on the table and hurried after Potter.

He caught up with the younger wizard halfway down the street. Potter was walking with his hands in his pockets but the other man smiled as Draco stepped in front of him. "I knew you would come after me."

"You didn't say that you come with me to do the rewarding."

"Oh, I'll do it. If you help me."

"And what do you need me to do?" Draco had to ask even though he already knew the answer.

"To help me find Severus Snape. When he has been found I'll come with you. If I'm correct then you need Snape to come to Hogwarts as well before you can appoint a new Headmaster." Potter's smile was full of mischief and even before Draco knew what he was doing he was nodding. Potter clapped him on the shoulder for a moment and then walked away and as Draco sneered at himself, he realized that he wanted to see that smile directed at him more often.

Hp

"Dad, I don't feel so well." Scorpius crawled on the bed as Draco was pulling on his shoes. He glanced up sharply at his son. The blond hair was tousled and sweat dirty and the blue eyes were slightly unfocussed. Scorpius was looking at him pleadingly and then asked. "Do you have to go?"

Draco sighed. They had this conversation every day for the past few weeks. Draco had begun to work closely with Potter. They had barely made any progress yet but Draco was optimistic that they would find Snape. He had dropped Scorpius off at his parents in the mean time to be tutored until he could find a good elementary school which would have dealings with magical children as well. He had enrolled Scorpius in a school in Hogsmeade but they had not been accepted yet.

"Scorpius, really, we have been through this for the past two weeks and every time I hear from your grandmother that you are well and played with the winged horses when grandfather watched you so I really fail to see…"

Scorpius chose that moment to vomit up his breakfast. Immediately the boy moved away, eyes wide as Draco cursed softly.

"I'm sorry, dad, I didn't mean for it to happen." Scorpius was not a child that was prone to crying but he must feel really awful, Draco realized to do so now. The young boy was still babbling as he shot out of Draco's room and into his own room, slamming the door. Draco sighed. He waved his wand to clean up the mess and then moved towards Scorpius' room. He knocked on the door before he opened it and entered. Scorpius was sitting on the bed and had pulled up his knees to his chest. The tear washed blue eyes lifted up to meet his father's and Draco sat down on the bed as he said.

"There is no need to apologize. It is not your fault that you are ill." He reached out to brush his hand across the sweaty forehead. Scorpius leaned into him and asked.

"Can I stay home with you today, dad?" Draco hated the way his little boy pleaded. He stroked the hair underneath his hand and then finally said.

"Of course. I will just make a floo call. Why don't you crawl into bed?" Scorpius nodded and Draco smiled as he leaned down to brush a kiss against Scorpius' temple.

He rose and tiptoed out of the room as he tossed the floo powder in and called on Potter.

It didn't take long for the messy haired male to appear in the doorway that led to his private quarters. The office Potter kept was right next to his own home where he had chosen to raise his children. The office was small, with two rooms, one that was Potter's own office and the other one that was where his assistant was seated. The shop was down on the lower level and that was where the shop assistant worked and one of the two Potions Masters' Potter had hired who brewed in the back rooms that were used as laboratories.

Potter frowned as he saw Draco and asked. "Is something the matter, Malfoy?"

"Yes, it is my son, Scorpius. He is ill and I need to stay home with him…"

"The report from the Guild is coming in today. I need you to help me translate it. Plus we received another invitation to the conference in Paris."

"I can't come today, Potter. I don't have anybody else to look after him. His mother is with her mother in Australia…"

"Then why don't you bring him with you? I have a bed available here and if he is feeling better he can play with James and Al." Draco glanced up into the green eyes before he asked.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want me to bring him? He could infect your children…"

Potter shrugged and answered. "I'm used to sick children. Lily has finally managed to beat the flu so another sick one won't matter."

"Very well. We shall be there momentarily."

Draco pulled back and stepped away from the fireplace. Looking about the room he wondered what this day would bring. They had steadily made progress with various notes that were delivered to them, notes that sent Potter and him to the strangest places and locations. But somehow Draco had a feeling that they were getting closer to their goal. And yet it was strangely disheartening to think that Snape would try to contact them. Would the older wizard really allow them to find him? And then why now, after all these years?

He must say though that working with Potter was proving to be more satisfying than he had at first thought. Potter was kinder than he had anticipated and they worked well together, Draco would like to count Potter as a friend one day.

"Dad?" Draco turned around to find Scorpius standing there. He smiled and gestured for Scorpius to come closer.

"Come, we shall go and visit a friend of your father." Scorpius merely nodded and Draco ruffled his son's hair for a moment.

Draco lifted him and settled him upon his hip. Scorpius snuggled in as he laid his head against Draco's shoulders. With his son on his arm Draco picked up his bag. Potter had sent him the coordinates so he could Apparate but Draco decided to use the floo instead.

"Alright, you know how this works. Hide your face in my shoulders so that you won't inhale any of the fumes." Draco placed his hand on Scorpius' back to secure him and then called out Potter's address as he tossed the floo powder in the fireplace and stepped in.

It wasn't long until he was standing in Potter's office, a shaking Scorpius in his arms. Scorpius had tightened his arms around his father's neck, even when he had been travelling with the floo before it didn't really mean that he liked

it. "It is alright. We are already here." Draco whispered reassuringly.

"Malfoy?" He glanced up to see Potter standing in the doorway. The younger wizard was smiling at him and gesturing for him to come into the kitchen. Draco did so reluctantly. He sat down in the chair Potter indicated and placed Scorpius on his lap. The bright eyed toddler with the thin red hair was looking at him as she sat in her high chair. Potter tapped his fingers against the bowl in front of her and said. "Finish eating, Lily. Do you want some coffee?"

Draco glanced up when he understood that the question was aimed at him and he nodded. Potter approached and then sank down on his knees in front of Scorpius. "And what is your name? I bet that you are your father's special boy, aren't you? You sure look like him, only in a cool way."

Draco scowled as he hissed. "Are you saying that I never looked 'cool'?"

"Of course not. You looked like a grown up, not like this little guy here." Potter grinned, full of mischief that did something unexpected to Draco's insides.

"My name is Scorpius." Scorpius was shy but Draco could see that he would eventually warm up to Potter. _Potter manages to charm everybody, including my son._

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius. My name is Harry. I hear from your dad that you are very ill. Would you like to take a nap or would you like to eat something first?"

It wasn't Scorpius' stomach that rumbled at the thought of food and Potter glanced up sharply at Draco. The younger male shook his head and laughed softly before he said. "I shall make your father something to eat before he accuses me of being a bad host."

"It isn't necessary, Potter...I can fix my own food…" Draco was not used to other people caring for him. His parents had only taken care of him when he was wounded or ill but mostly the house elves had taken care of him, catering to his every wish. He hadn't even liked it when Astoria cooked for him.

"Nonsense, you're here now, aren't you? It isn't as if the boys or I have eaten breakfast. I was just going to cook for them anyway so you might as well join us." Draco was flabbergasted by the way Potter spoke to him. It was a tone of a mother or a father, somebody who was used to arguing with somebody. He shuffled on his chair before he glanced up to meet the narrowed green eyes and he nodded.

"Yes, I would like that, Potter."

"Harry…"

"Excuse me?"

"It is Harry. Potter sounds so cold and distance and since we have been spending a ridiculous amount of time together, nearly as much as I spend with James, Al and Lily so it would be strange if you would continue to call me Potter. Besides it confuses the children. They're too young to know that Evans isn't their real last name." Potter turned back to the pan he had on the stove. Lily gave an excited cry at mentioning of her name and pushed the bowl in front of her off the table.

Draco watched as it fell to the ground before he waved his wand and intoned. _"Wingardium Leviosa"_

Lily stared wide eyed as the bowl suddenly floated in the air while spilling its contents on the floor. She then clapped her hands as the bowl was set on the table. Draco met Harry's eyes as the younger male stood at the stove, his own wand in hand before he moved forward with a dishcloth instead and mopped up the milk and cereal Lily had spilled. "Daddy, bowl float."

"Lily Luna that is not the way to treat your breakfast. And don't you dare do it another time, you hear me! Bowls only float on special occasions." Harry had quickly put together another bowl of cereal for the small child as Lily stared at him wide eyed. She then asked in a small voice. "Make bowl float later?"

Harry sighed and then ruffled her hair as he leaned down to kiss her cheek as he said. "Perhaps if you'll ask nicely Mr. Malfoy may float your teddy bear later."

The green eyes that could belong to her father fixed on his face and the lower lip trembled. Never one to resist such a face Draco smiled and said. "Of course. And it is Draco, Harry. If I'm to call you Harry then you are to call me Draco." Scorpius had accepted the glass of milk Harry had sat in front of him as the other wizard used quick movements to set the table. It was all done without magic and Draco realized that Harry was used to living without using magic. "Was it wrong of me to levitate the bowl?" He asked.

Harry leaned his hips against the stove behind him before he turned back to the pan. The scent of frying bacon filled the air and Draco's mouth watered at the smell. He took a moment to glance up and down Harry's body. Harry had matured a lot. The glasses were still there, only a different pair (thank Merlin!) than the ones he wore at Hogwarts. The shoulders had broadened and Harry's face had filled out completely. The dark hair was slightly longer than it had been during their school years but it was still as messy as ever. But the younger wizard's magic, now that had undergone a complete transformation. Harry was powerful, more powerful than Draco had ever anticipated Harry being.

Sure he had defeated the Dark Lord but that didn't say anything. This Potter standing here before him, cooking Draco breakfast was one that Draco didn't know. Harry wasn't the same hotheaded boy that had left Hogwarts. He was confident of himself and easy to get along with but somehow, somehow Draco suspected that there was something that Harry was hiding.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." James, Harry's oldest son was an exact copy of his grandfather except for the brown eyes. James was confident, easy going and had none of the shyness his younger brother Albus Severus or Al as Harry named him had. Al was the exact opposite of his brother, a young boy at the same age as Scorpius who liked to read and who took his younger sister Lily under his wing. Despite the differences in the brothers Draco knew that they were a very close family, especially because of the tragedy of their mother's death.

But Draco wondered. Was Harry as lonely as he felt himself? Did he also want somebody to talk to when nightmares kept plaguing him? Somebody who understood and who wouldn't flinch away or pretend that it hadn't happened.

His marriage to Astoria had been a real joy to him but perhaps he should have gone against his parents' wishes and waited a few years until he really figured out who he wanted. But he was still young so he had plenty of time, even when sometimes he was a little bit too afraid to say what he wanted.

"No, it wasn't but I don't want my children learning that magic is an easy fix for everything. I'm proud of my Muggle heritage and I want them to be the same. There is more to this world than magic and I want them to learn it and not reach for their wand for every little problem. There are plenty of purebloods who don't even know how to cook a meal and would be stranded and unable to take care of themselves if it wasn't for magic. I don't want that to happen to my kids. Boys, please sit down."

Al's green eyes focused on Scorpius as he sat at the table. Draco knew that the boy was too timid to ask. It was not surprise that Harry noticed as he sat two plates in front of his sons and said, smiling at them. "That is Scorpius. He isn't feeling very well so I want you to be careful when you play with him, alright?"

Al only nodded as James began to stuff his food into his mouth before he said. "Oh so we don't get to play football in the yard today."

"Only if you are careful. And dress warmly."

It didn't take long until breakfast was standing on the table and barely longer that Albus had finished his. Scorpius barely managed some dry toast before Al stood next to him and held out his hand as he said. "Come, I'll show you my room and you can take a nap there. My room is much nicer than James'."

"Is not…" James followed them barely a moment later and Draco pulled his chair closer to the table and tucked in. Harry was busy with feeding Lily and eating his own breakfast but Draco had to know as he softly said.

"Are they always like that?" Harry glanced up, the green eyes so unnervingly open as he said before his mouth relaxed into a smile that made Draco's stomach turn with more than the greasy food he was eating.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hp

"Come on, son, it is time to go home." Draco held out his hand to Scorpius.

"No, I don't want to go home! Why can't we stay here?" Scorpius was standing in front of the couch, not moving a step closer to Draco. Harry had ushered his children away so they couldn't join in the argument. Draco growled in frustration. Had he ever been like this?

"Because we have our home and I have things to attend to." _Like getting drunk on my sofa and contemplating the joy my life is._

Draco snapped. He hardly ever snapped at Scorpius but he was getting fed up with this. It was the same thing every day and today Draco had enough with their little play. Ever since he had taken Scorpius here when the boy had been ill, they had visited more often and Potter's children and Scorpius had become fast friends, especially Al and Scorpius were the best of friends. It wasn't that Draco minded but today had been long and trying. Not only were they hardly getting any step closer at finding Snape but he had also received word from Astoria that she would not be back until next year. And the bills kept stacking up because ever since he started this research he barely had any time for his own work.

The fortune that people used to associate with the Malfoy name had all but dwindled and despite the small money he made, it was enough to support Draco and Scorpius. Draco was reluctant to use up the small money he had saved because he was going to need that if he wanted to put Scorpius through school. He ran a hand through his messy hair and finally growled. "Come here now!"

He was frustrated, not only with Scorpius but with himself as well. He had not managed to take one step closer to finding Snape and getting Potter to Hogwarts so he could get back to his own life. Potter's close proximity had stirred deep feelings within him, feelings he thought he had buried years ago. Feelings of another time and place and those feelings stirred up memories of the war. Memories that kept plaguing him during the night and forced him to wake, sweaty and with a hard on.

He kept having disturbing dreams, dreams about Potter and then when he woke up, all alone in his bed well, it wasn't what he desired. He couldn't possibly desire Potter. The very thought of desiring men had cost him his marriage.

Sure, there had been a time at Hogwarts when Draco had thought himself to like men but then again what boy hadn't, especially with mostly boys in their dorm. But he had done his duty and married Astoria, he had really loved and desired her but the moment she gave him an heir was the moment that they had stopped acting like a couple. Oh he had tried but circumstances beyond his control had finally made Astoria realized that settling for her was never going to be enough for Draco.

He would have settled for her, content to hide the part of him away like he had been taught to but she had decided otherwise. One evening she had set him down and made the decision for him, leaving him so that he could be ready but Draco had never had the courage to live the life he wanted to. Even when Astoria had wanted him to live that kind of life, a life that made him happy he never had the courage. And to this day he was lonely, spending his nights during research or trying to do his work.

Scorpius lower lip trembled and then his son shot away as he shouted. "I don't want to go home!"

"Scorpius, I have things to attend to. Do not make me come over there and get you." Draco took a step towards Scorpius but he stopped when he saw his son recoil. Since when had he begun to frighten Scorpius?

"I don't want to go home with you! I want to go back to mom's. At least she spends time with me. All you do is work and read. I can't even remember the last time you played with me or read to me. I don't want to go home. At least here it is fun! I don't like you! You're boring! I want to go my mommy."

"I really do not have the time for this…"

"No, you never have the time for me anymore! You are too busy with that stupid Snape! Have you perhaps thought that he doesn't want to be found because you will be too busy with something else then! I hate you and I want to go home to mom." And with those words Scorpius stormed off. Draco started after his son but the next moment Potter spoke softly.

"Just let him be. He will come round. Al, will you go and check upon Scorpius? James, take Lily up and play with her for a while, will you? I need to speak to Draco."

Within a few moments the children had scattered and Draco snarled. "I don't need your help."

"It looks like you do." Harry gestured to the couch and finally Draco sank down. He leaned forward to place his head in his arms and softly muttered.

"Astoria should have taken him with her."

"Where is she then?"

"She is with her mother in Australia. Her mother has bone cancer and there is a Potions Master there who specializes in these types of potions. She could not take Scorpius with her. But perhaps I should have forced her…"

"It wouldn't have done any good." Potter handed Draco a glass of Firewiskey and Draco sipped gratefully as Potter chose a spot next to him on the couch. "Take it from me, somebody who knows what he is talking about, that sending him away wouldn't work. Neither does not talking about it. My boys and girl miss their mother very much and they have accused me of many things, wishing to be with their mother and saying that things are different but these times pass. You look like you could use a good night sleep and a friend, Draco. It is no shame admitting it. Once again, take it from somebody who knows but when you are around children all day, it can get pretty lonely and you wish for some stimulating conversation."

"That isn't the kind of stimulation I'm looking for, Potter…" Draco didn't even realize he had spoken out loud until he looked up and found Potter looking at him wide eyed before the young wizard asked.

"And what kind of stimulating are you looking for then? A quick fuck? Do you want me to watch your son while you go and pick up somebody…?"

Enraged Draco rose from his seat as he hissed. "I don't want a quick fuck, Potter! I want you! I've always wanted you! Ever since Hogwarts I wanted you! You made me think things that I haven't thought in years. I thought if I stayed away and I could just ignore it and settle for my marriage with Astoria it would go away but once again you go against all the rules and...It isn't even bad enough that you're straight…"

A hand on his wrist pulled him back down in his seat and Potter hissed. "Stop screaming. I may be out of the closet but that doesn't mean that I want the children to hear the words you are using."

Draco sat staring at Harry; he didn't realize it until Harry began to laugh, holding his sides in laughter as the green eyes sparkled. Draco had to look away because he was thinking things that he didn't want to think. He wanted to focus on the conversation because he feared he was missing something. Something vital, something important, something that he needed to understand and it was something that Potter found incredibly funny.

He didn't want to think of kissing those full lips, of making those green eyes look at him, to run his hands over the ever messy hair. He needed to focus on this conversation.

"What is so funny?" He growled, his pride hurt and he had never dealt well with that. He always snapped and snarled, much like Snape would do.

"You are. Didn't you pick up any paper at all when my divorce with Ginny came through? I believe it was the Daily Prophet that interviewed all my dorm mates to ask if they had been my lover." Potter straightened and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. He chuckled softly and sighed as he said. "Ginny used to keep a scrapbook of all the articles, true or not so that we could show them to the children when they were old enough." Potter sobered. "I continued when she died. It is important that the children know where they come from and what my story is. Even when they don't want to believe me…"

"So wait a minute, you were gay back at Hogwarts…" Draco had to ask.

"Oh yeah, now that I think back on it, I suppose I was. I was in complete denial of course but I was always angry at Snape because of the sexual tension I felt for him. He refused to see and acknowledge me as a normal person with feelings and give me any respect because of that. I was so screwed up that I thrived on the attention he was giving me and I craved it like a drug addict. It was an affirmation of everything I was brought up to believe. He treated me like shit and I believed I was. I know that it was just an act but still… I'm not proud of that…" Potter fell silent, his eyes cast down and his face trouble. Draco wanted to ask what the younger male was thinking when suddenly Potter looked up again and continued. "And then during sixth year I was pretty much obsessing over you. I was head over heels for you but of course I didn't recognize it as such. And then there was this Half Blood Prince which later turned out to be Snape as well. I was freaking out…"

"Are you in love with Snape?"

"I'm not sure. I always felt strongly about him, yeah but I really do not know, that is all I can say."

"But if you were gay why would you marry the Weasley girl?"

Potter shrugged and took a sip of his Firewiskey as he said. "I thought I could ignore it and it would go away. Don't get me wrong, I did love Ginny, very much but well, it was different. She was actually the one who asked me what I wanted but I couldn't go through with the lie we had been living. She would have settled for a public marriage but it wouldn't be fair to her or to the children. She deserved somebody who truly loved her and who wanted her for her and wasn't imagining different body parts that she didn't have."

Draco was silent, should he say that it was the same for him but before he could answer Potter put his empty glass away and said. "I suppose that if I went to see a shrink he would say that I wanted to live a normal life so badly that I suppressed my natural urges. Not that it worked anyway…"

"Because of the fact that your family died and you were left an orphan…"

Potter's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face quickly as he shook his head and said. "No, not that. Because of the family I was send to live with…."

At Draco's puzzled look Potter sobered and said, looking away. "You didn't know, of course how could you? I was abused by the muggle family I was send to live with. They hated magic and thus they hated me. I was an unnatural freak who couldn't do anything right. Until I got my Hogwarts letter I slept in a cupboard and I wasn't good enough to eat at their table. They said to their neighbors and friends that I was off to a school for juvenile criminals. They hated when I did magic and I learned not to do. I always wanted to be normal and I thought that having a wife and kids was a part of that, no matter how bad it made me feel. Ginny helped me to realize that I wasn't unnatural in the slightest."

During the time Harry had spoken about his time at his family's hands, the younger man had folded in on himself. The green eyes were hidden as if Potter feared rejection. Draco wasn't surprised. With everything the younger man had gone through how could Potter not fear it? Draco's family may not have been perfect but at least they loved him for who he was, despite placing extremely high demands on him. He moved forward and placed a hand on Potter's shoulder as he said.

"My father hexed me when he found the Backroom Wizard in my trunk. He then sat me down and told me that it wasn't done for the Malfoy men to be caught with anything that may tarnish their reputation. He told me that if I had these urges then I should get them out of my system. Hogwarts was the perfect place for that and then when I was done with my education it was time to settle down with a nice little witch and just forget what ever happened in my youth. If I could not resist then money could buy a lot…" Draco wasn't sure why he was sharing this but he could still remember the shame he felt. It was one of the last times that he had ever done something except for the affair he had been having during his fifth year with Blaise.

They had both promised never to speak about this again and to this very day they did not. Yet they would always share something because Blaise had been the only one Draco could have been honest with. How could he have ever known that he was going to be honest with Potter now? Though it seemed to be fair with everything they had shared in the past…

"But it isn't unnatural. It is natural to feel something for men, I mean, come on, they do have such delicious bodies after all…" Draco smirked as he winked and said. "And then there was Snape, Merlin that man had a tight arse. You never saw him without robes."

"You were lusting after Snape as well?" Harry seemed surprised.

Draco rolled his eyes and said. "I believe that most of the female and gay male population at Hogwarts was. The man may not have the most handsome face, or the greatest personality but he did have a fit body. Father always said that if Snape had been a pureblood wizard he wouldn't have lasted a year in our society. It was his greatest asset that he was a half blood because it meant that he could live the life he wanted to, unlike some…"

"Yeah, if Snape didn't do one thing it was to make excuses for who he was and what he did. I sometimes wish that I was more like him. It would make things so much easier. After the war everybody just pretty much pounced on me and told me what they wanted me to do. Nobody ever asked what I wanted to do. No, I should be an auror; I should be at all the funerals instead of allowing me to sit at home to deal with my own grief…Even when we divorced it were the same. Immediately a list of candidates was printed out in the Daily Prophet that I should marry or date…the same thing happened when Ginny died. The only way I could raise my children without the Wizarding World reporting every decision was to do so away from it."

Draco knew of all the people Harry had lost but when the green eyes looked away from him, he realized that the pain was still inside of Harry. Harry had never healed. The younger wizard had never been given the chance to heal.

"Have you ever had a relationship with a man before?"

Immediately Harry shook his head. Gone was the confident young man that dealt with his children replaced with a blushing man that made Draco smile despite himself. Harry opened his mouth to say. "It is because of the children…."

Draco raised an eyebrow. True, dating when one had children was more difficult but it wasn't impossible when one sought a relationship that was going to last. It was an asset then because children were the quickest way to chase those away that didn't want a serious commitment.

"Fine, it is because of my fame as well. Do you know how many would just love to bed the Boy Who Lived? I can't allow my children to be subject to that. I want somebody who wants me for me and not because I'm famous and rich…"

"So those that come on to you should first give you a draft of their bank account?'

"Of course not, I simply put them through a selection period." Harry laughed and then asked. "Why, are you offering?"

"Of course not. What makes you think that?" He could say that he wanted somebody to cure the loneliness and to have somebody who understood but who could say that was what Potter wanted or could offer him?

For years he had lusted after Potter, wanted to dominate the younger male in the only way he knew how, by owning his body. He knew Potter would match him in stubbornness and intelligence and his jealous streak only made it harder for him to offer Potter friendship during their Hogwarts' years. But when they had gone their separate ways after the war, Draco began to see Potter in a new light. He began to understand what had been driving Potter during the war to make the choices he did. Potter didn't have much of a choice, well neither had Draco.

But had those old feelings really gone away? What had happened to his confidence? He had always moved easily through the different parts of their society without batting an eyelash but where Potter was concerned he became a nervous idiot. It was lucky that he wasn't stuttering yet. He sighed and startled when he felt a hand touch his knee. He glanced up wide eyed to see Potter looking at him as the younger man said.

"I know an adoring look when I see one, Draco. And after what you just told me, well…"

"Spare me this! You are only doing it because you pity me and…" Draco spit out. He was face to face with Harry and he saw the way the green eyes narrowed before Harry bit out.

"Haven't you heard anything I said? I said that I was obsessed not only by you but by Snape as well…"

"And what will you do when you find him? You never really told me that. Will you announce it to the world like the good Gryffindor you are…?"

Potter recoiled as if slapped and immediately said. "Of course not! Do you really think that _I_ would do such a thing? I…know that he wants peace and that he wants to be alone but I just have to thank him for everything he has done for me and that is it. Nothing more and nothing less...I know that I'm no match for you Slytherins…." Potter's face trailed off and the other wizard looked away. But not before Draco had seen the green eyes widen in pain. Potter was prepared that Severus would hurt him and send him away but somehow, if Draco knew one thing, he knew that Snape wouldn't do such a thing.

It had become clear to him when he had begun to compare the invitations they kept receiving. They had all been written by the same hand and the last time they had gone to a conference together, in Paris, he had noticed eyes following him but he just didn't know who it was. Perhaps Snape wanted to be found. Perhaps Snape was waiting until Potter was ready and had accumulated everything that Harry needed to have to be ready for Snape and the man's friendship and perhaps more.

Draco had no idea why Snape would do such a thing and go to such lengths but he knew the Potions Master longer and better than Harry did. Even when he was a young lad Severus Snape had liked to challenge Draco. Draco could still remember the way Snape had challenged him by making riddles and inventing treasure hunts for the young wizard child. Lucius had always been amused. Perhaps that was what the older wizard was doing now. He had gotten these strange letters from Astoria in the mail, telling him about the brilliant Potions Master she had found. He sighed and forgot about it as he reached out towards Potter.

"Why have you never been with a male?" Potter shrugged but Draco didn't need to hear the answer as Potter curled in further in on himself. Why would Potter put himself out there? There was no doubt that the younger wizard had partied for a while and would even have dated but the unexpected death of Ginny Weasley had put a stop to that. Potter was an unexpected widow and a single father and he would rather focus on finding lost former Professors than his dating life.

It said enough about Harry, Draco knew. He slowly reached out and kneaded a tense shoulder underneath his hand. "I have been with men once or twice but I was never in a relationship. All those men I have been with were never what I wanted. They never kept me as interested as you did back at Hogwarts and are doing now. For years I was content with my life and my job until I came across you. You made me realize what I have been missing from my life." Draco smirked when Potter looked up. "A companion, a mate, a partner who could complete me. Somebody who knew me very well and who doesn't judge me. Somebody who understands what I have been going through…"

Potter's mouth opened and closed as the younger male blushed as he asked. "You mean somebody like me?"

"Well, it wouldn't really be something I'm not opposed to exploring with you, if you are agreeable. I'm a very thorough lover and I can give you a lot of pleasure. I also know the sacrifice you have to make when you are a parent in the first place. It is just casual and who knows, it may just be the best deal you ever made in your life…"

Harry looked at him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion before he asked. "You really mean this? You want to try this even when it doesn't work out…"

"Yeah, I'll give it a go. I only wanted you since third year and since you say that you were obsessing over me, well, why not. We'll take it slow and see where this leads. I mean, it isn't like we spend time with other people." They're faces were so close now that Draco could see Harry's eyes narrow before they widened and the younger male smiled shyly. Draco noticed that Harry was doing that a lot but he smirked right back. The younger male sitting across from him was shy but Draco had confidence enough for the both of them.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry whispered, his eyes shooting down towards Draco's parted lips before back up to meet the gray ones. Draco wondered how Harry could have sired three children if this was the way he was in a relationship. He did smile when he saw the lust in Harry's eyes and then was what prompted him to lean forward to brush their lips together. In the past their hatred may have drawn them together but this time it was something else. It was a desire that they both shared to understand one another and to share the lonely life they had led.

The first brush of lips was a mere touch before shouts came across the room and Harry hastily pulled away when the children bounded in.

"Scorpius is ready to go home now." Albus bounded in, with James and Scorpius at his heels. Draco sighed deeply and held out his hand to Scorpius as he looked at Harry and whispered. "But I'm not. I would rather stay here."

Harry blushed a little bit grinned as he ruffled Albus' hair and said. "Perhaps next time you can stay for dinner."

"If you are the dessert I don't mind." And as Harry's green eyes met his, Draco knew that a promise was sealed and it was a promise he was going to be happy to keep.

Hp

"Dad, can you look at this drawing?" Draco was shaken from his thoughts and tore his eyes away from Harry. They had been resting on the delicious jeans clad backside as Harry walked around the kitchen. Draco looked up quickly enough to see the green eyes that shot a look at him. A look that send shivers down his spine. He fixed a smile on his face and focused back on the four children around them.

Lily was making faces at him and Draco suddenly wished that all the children were off to school or off to sleep. He loved them, he really did but right now, all he wanted was to push Harry against the counter and to feel those heavenly lips against his own.

A month had gone by since their first almost kisses and ever since then they hadn't had a moment to themselves. Or what was worse that every time they had a moment to themselves, they were interrupted. Draco was being driven up the wall by the glances Harry kept shooting him. The green eyes were often alight with desire and it wasn't only Draco that could sense the desire that was between them. He wanted to crush Harry to him and run his hands over the messy hair before he took what was offered to him.

_Oh Merlin, if Harry had only looked at me like that during our Hogwarts' days we could have been such a brilliant couple…_

"Dad, can we go and play outside?" James was staring out the window, hanging over the kitchen counter as he waited for the weather to clear. The very moment one ray of sunlight appeared was the moment Harry's oldest son looked at his father.

Harry stiffened ever so slightly before he looked back at James with a smile and said. "Very well, but you will stay in the garden and look out for Lily, is that understood?"

Harry moved forward to take Lily out of her high chair and set her down on her feet. She swayed for a moment and then looked up at him, smiling as she begged for a kiss. It was with a smile that Harry gave in. Draco grumbled, perhaps he should try that. Harry returned to the dishes as Draco answered. "Sure, you can go outside as well. Be careful and dress warmly because it is chilly outside…"

Draco rose as the children called out to one another as they hurried upstairs to put on their jackets. Draco crossed the room to stand behind Harry, his hands on either side of the other man so Harry couldn't escape. He leaned in and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, his warm breath against the younger man's neck as he purred. "It may be chilly outside but it will be hot inside...so hot that we will be sweating…"

Harry leaned back for a moment, his stance relaxed as the green eyes met the grey ones. Harry turned, his hands wet as he fastened them around Draco's neck and said. "Finally alone, it should be about bloody time…"

The warm breath played across Draco's parted lips who growled in approval. He moved them forward to brush them against Harry's when the sound of children's feet came from the staircase. Draco refused to pull away as he pushed them against Harry's lips as the younger man parted them with a sigh. Draco barely had the time to enjoy the sensation when the children rounded the corner, James in the lead.

Immediately they stepped away from each other. Harry turned back to the dishes and away from the children. Draco wondered why. He was beginning to feel frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair. Really, why couldn't they just act naturally in front of each other? Though, he was a little bit reluctant to just show Scorpius that he was all over Harry. What if this wasn't going to work out? It wasn't as if Harry and he had a very good past together. A few years ago they had been at each others throats.

What if this thing between them was just going to end after they had sex? Or, Merlin forbid, Potter wanted more. Draco didn't realize he was so lost in thought until lips crushed his own as the door slammed shut to the kitchen.

He responded of his own to the brutal kiss and focused upon Harry. The younger wizard pulled away and smirked at him as he brushed a lock of Draco's hair away from his face. "Your thoughts must have been very interesting if you would rather be engrossed in them than in me." Jean clad hips swayed seductively underneath Draco's hand as he pulled the Gryffindor towards him. Their groins brushed together and Draco groaned with the pleasure it induced. It had been far too long since he had a lover.

But his body would never forget what he was doing because Harry was engaging him in a dance older than Merlin himself. Their mouths brushed hungrily as they explored one another. Draco stepped backwards until he hit the table behind him and leaned his weight against it. It was almost as if when the kitchen door had closed the barriers separating them had gone out the door along with the children. Draco didn't mind in the slightest as he used his hands to push Harry's shirt away. He tore his lips away from Harry's lips and instead began to suck on the other's neck.

Harry moaned a deep sound that sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He nipped lightly at the exposed skin with his teeth and one hand curled roughly in his hair to pull him away. He hissed sharply with the pain as Harry plundered his lips again, nearly attacking them. Draco turned them around so Harry was leaning against the table as their hips rocked against one another, brushing their groins together. They groaned in time as Harry's hands curled around

Draco's hips and his mouth crushed Draco's.

Draco wanted to be inside Harry. He wanted to own the Gryffindor but at the moment a sense of urgency was overtaking him as he tore Harry's shirt away, ripping open the buttons. He ran his hands up the muscular chest, running it through the sparse hair Harry had growing here. He broke the kiss as Harry fumbled with his belt and then his zipper and buttons. Draco shook his head, simply grabbing Harry's hand and pressing it against his bulging erection.

Harry stared at him wide eyed for a moment before he moved his hand, massaging Draco through the fabric of his jeans.

Draco tossed his head back; it had been far too long. He pulled Harry to him, crushing their bodies together as he kissed Harry hungrily. They moved together, faster and faster to a rhythm only they knew. The rest of the world had stopped to exist as the only thing they sought to achieve was the orgasm that was being denied to them. Their lips combined as they kissed hungrily. Harry's hand near his groin, massaging in such a way made Draco's balls tighten and he thrust his own hand in them. It was almost like magic when Harry tugged his pants down his hips and had Draco's erect prick in hand a moment later.

Draco would have to be amazed sometime later as he bucked as Harry tugged experimentally. It wasn't long till Harry was stroking, pulling and caressing the slender cock in his hand. Draco gasped as Harry bit his lower lip and then he tore his lips away as his climax hit him. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning as Harry milked him to the last drop. He leaned forward, allowing Harry to hold him as his younger wizard stroked the sweaty hair away from his face, soothing it away with careful touches. Nuzzling Harry's neck, Draco glanced up to meet the green eyes.

They were aglow with arousal and Draco cursed softly as he remembered that in his haste he had completely forgot to look out for Harry. He kissed Harry tenderly, hands reaching for the Gryffindor's zipper. "I won't forget you and I'll make it worth your while…."

"Oh, I know you will. It isn't what I worry for…." Harry's breathing sped up as Draco's hand curled around his cock. Draco stroked the thick shaft with his fingers for a moment, smirking at the sounds Harry made. His thumb brushed across the red head and Harry arched into him. Gently pulling Harry to him Draco began to pump in a quick rhythm. Kissing the other man's lips, Draco nibbled slowly, content in driving Harry insane. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of excited cries coming from beyond the kitchen door.

He stilled his hand but hissed sharply when Harry's fingernails dug into his shoulder roughly as the other father hissed. "Don't you dare…?"

"But the children…"

"Will learn of this soon enough, even though that this isn't the way I wanted them to learn but it doesn't matter…" Draco squeezed and Harry broke off with a moan. Draco quickened his pace and Harry held on to him tightly, moaning in time with Draco's hand. Draco moved faster and faster, urged on by the sounds his lover made and the increasing noise of the children as they came ever closer to the house. Just before the doorknob turned, Harry's muscles shrugged in his climax and Draco caught his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Immediately they began to clean themselves up, added cleaning spells as they stuffed themselves away. Harry looked at the remains of his shirt, the buttons torn off as Lily ran into the room.

"Daddy, James is being mean. He won't let me play with him…"

James was right behind her and he stopped in the doorway, staring at them both. Draco could have slapped himself. How could they have been so stupid? He looked away, grimacing when he saw the state of the table. They had just been clearing away the remainders of lunch when the children had wanted to color. Harry had indulged them but now the room looked like a right mess. Papers and coloring pencils were everywhere. The table had moved a few inches across the floor when they had leaned against it in their quick fumble. Chairs were overturned and some of the things that had been on the table had fallen over. The milk was dripping on the floor from where the bottle had fallen over.

Harry shot a glance at Draco and then swung Lily up in his arms as he settled her on his hip. He shushed her gently, bouncing her on his hips. Lily wrapped an arm around his neck before she pulled back with a grimace and said. "You are all sticky, daddy."

Harry flushed and Draco had to hide his smirk. He walked around the table and began to pick up all the colored pencils. James' brown eyes were trained and him and Draco raised his head, wondering if the younger male would say something. James looked quickly at Harry and then suddenly asked. "Were you kissing like Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione the last time we were at grandma's house?"

Harry frowned and then turned around so he could look at James. Behind James, Scorpius and Al had stopped. Scorpius was staring at Draco with wide eyes, chewing on his lip. Harry turned to Draco, still frowning, hesitation clear in his eyes. Draco knew what the younger wizard was thinking.

Could they tell the children about this? What if it was going to end between them? What would they tell the children then?

Slowly Draco rose from his crouch and stepped towards Harry. He stared into the green eyes for a long moment, seeing the hesitation he himself was feeling. He smiled. He may not know what the future would have in store for them but Harry Potter had intoxicated and enchanted him and Draco knew without a doubt that he wanted to be a part together with Scorpius of the life Harry had created. It had always seemed to him that the life Harry had created for himself had been well balanced but there had always been room for one person if not two. Draco had a fleeting suspicion that Harry had created this life to make room for Snape and now…

As the green eyes stared into his own he knew that there was room in this life for him as well. He smiled and kissed Harry's lips as gasps went up around him as he said. "Yes, we were kissing, very much like Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, are you going to get married like them?" Al piped up. Scorpius was still looking at Draco and then Draco held out his hand as he said. "Not without discussing it with you first but at the moment, just kissing is going to be

enough…"

He looked back at Harry and after the look the Gryffindor gave him, Draco knew that just kissing wasn't enough at all and truth be told, he didn't mind in the slightest just as long as he could be close to his lover.

Hp

And close to his lover he was. They were getting closer each and every day that passed. They still spend their days on their research but as their relationship progressed further ahead it seemed that the research had come completely to a standstill. They shared many things, hurts from their past, dreams about their future and bodily fluids. It wasn't long until Draco, who had already spent a great deal of time at Harry's house, was more at Harry's house than at the flat he still said he had to have for the sake of appearance. Even when Harry and the children knew that he and Scorpius were more of a permanent guest in Harry's house than anywhere else.

Within the space of a few weeks Draco slept in the same bed as Harry, ate at the same table and did everything couples did, including taking care of the children. Scorpius settled into the newly formed family well and no protests were raised from Al, James or Lily except to their kissing in public which was viewed as yucky by all children. Draco always had to hide his smile. He was happier then he had ever been in his life and he noticed that Harry was as well.

The only cloud on the horizon was the return of Astoria. It wasn't as much as a cloud as it was a ray of sunshine because what Draco didn't know was that Astoria was going to mean the breakthrough to the search of Snape.

Scorpius was skipped ahead the moment they portkeyed onto the property that belonged to Astoria's mother. Astoria had returned two days ago with her mother from Australia. The Potions Master they had been seeing there for her treatment for bone cancer had done such remarkable work that she was fully cured. Right now all she wanted was to see her grandson. Astoria had asked if he would be so kind as to drop off Scorpius for the night and Draco hadn't hesitated.

Al had made a scene when he had discovered that his best friend had to leave for the night. It had taken all of Harry's power as a father to calm his son down and to explain that Scorpius wasn't going to leave them like Ginny had done. He was simply going to stay someplace else. An unsettling Draco and Scorpius had finally left the property.

Knocking on the door, Draco rested a hand on Scorpius' head to get the younger male to stand still. He smiled down as he saw how nervous his son was at seeing his mother for the first time in months before the door was opened by a house elf and Scorpius launched himself inside as he saw his mother. Draco followed at a more sedate pace, smiling at Astoria straightened briefly to greet him before she swept her son back up in his arms. His former wife was smiling broadly as she moved closer to kiss Draco's cheek.

"Thank you for allowing Scorpius to stay with me." Her voice hadn't changed at all but her eyes widened as she took in his appearance and then said. "You look very well, Draco. It seems that having Scorpius around agrees with you…"

"It isn't only me, mom, it is because of Harry…"

"Harry?" Huge blue eyes fixed on Draco who felt himself flush. He looked away and shuffled his feet, wondering what he could say before he steeled himself, he wasn't a small child, and he had sired a child with this woman after all and said.

"Yes, Harry Potter. I'm his research partner and he is my boyfriend."

"Yes, we have been staying at Harry's house. He has a really cool house and I have been sharing a room with Al…"

Astoria looked up at Draco, her expression puzzled and Draco hastened to explain the situation before Scorpius could get him into trouble. Scorpius was content to cuddle into his mother as Draco fell into step beside her as they walked to the sitting area. Astoria had to laugh as she said. "So it is because of Scorpius that this came into being? But I must say, life with Harry and his children, including our son agrees with you…"

"So tell me about the treatment that this Potions Master prescribed for your mother?" Draco was genuinely interested. Ever since he had joined Harry's search and saw what his lover did for a living he had become increasingly interested in Potions. Astoria smiled at him and then said, gesturing for him to enter the sitting room.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he is more than eager to discuss his research with somebody who doesn't simply cut to the chase by asking him if her mother will be alright."

"Somebody new to discuss my research with?" Draco would have recognized the deep baritone anywhere. He had been taught by the man who seven years and Snape had been his Head of House. But even before that the man had come to his house at the bequest of his father. Draco's eyes widen as they fixed on the tall figure standing in the doorway.

Had he passed the man in the street he wouldn't have looked twice unless it was for his eyes. They were still the same black they had always been, even when they had widened in surprise. Draco was silent as well, looking over his former Head of House, the wizard they had spent so many months searching for. Snape's dark hair was short, just falling over his ears. Snape had put on some weight and he looked great. There was no other word for it. Snape's skin was no longer sallow but a healthy tan and the harsh lines in his face had eased a lot.

Draco swallowed thickly; he had never expected to actually find Snape. Least of all here in Astoria's home. Draco finally extended his hand as he said. "Hello, sir…"

"It is Severus, Draco, or Jonathan Prince if you prefer…"

"You look very good, Severus." Draco was at a loss for words. What was he going to say to somebody he had spent the last months looking for? He had thought it over so many times with Harry but they had always imagined something different.

Snape only nodded as he looked away. Astoria, sensing the awkwardness between the two men merely said. "Why don't you go into the library while I take Scorpius into the kitchen? I'll send in a house elf with some tea soon enough. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about…"

Snape seemed uncomfortable enough but there were so many questions that he needed answers to, not in the least bit that he had to ask Snape to come to Hogwarts.

He led the way into the library, remembering the layout of the house as he waved his wand to get a fire going. He settled down in one of the chairs and watched as Snape sat himself down elegantly. The older wizard crossed his long legs and settled his robe about him elegantly, displaying his body in a way that Draco had never seen before on his Professor. He had always held a fascination to his Head of House and his raging hormones had brought him many times to the door of his father's friend but he had never dared to knock. He knew that Snape would turn him down, gently or not and it was something he had never allowed himself to experience.

The robes Snape wore now were much more expensive looking and tailored to fit his body. They hugged the lean form in a way that made Draco realize what had always drawn him to the older man. Snape may have been sarcastic and unpleasant but he was clever as hell and he had a body to drool over. Sure, his face was not much to look at but Snape had an appeal that drew Draco in and he knew that he wasn't the only one.

"I want to thank you…" He began, halting when he watched Snape's expression tighten before the older wizard growled.

"For what?" Snape's body was tense and Draco softly said.

"For healing Astoria's mother. She would have been devastated if her mother had died…"

"For being divorced you seem to be remarkably concerned about her." Snape raised an eyebrow and Draco found himself smiling.

"Well, it is because of Scorpius. He benefits from it when we have a good relationship but I cannot really bear her any grudge when she discovered what I should have known from the beginning."

"What did she discover then?"

"That I liked men more than women." Draco kept his face blank and his voice neutral, wondering what Snape was going to say. He hadn't imagined that the Potions Master would smirk and shake his head.

"I suppose that I win that bet with Lucius then. It is almost worth coming out of hiding for."

"Why were you hiding? I know that after the war everything was in disarray but we could have used your expertise…"

"And then what thank me for my actions in the war by throwing me into Azkaban or sentencing me to the Dementors Kiss? No, thank you. I had been given another chance and I took it. I built a life for myself in a place where I

would be welcomed…"

"But there are people here who would welcome you, more than you know…"

"Oh such as who?" Snape sneered.

Draco took a deep breath and then said. "Harry Potter would welcome you back, Severus and so would I. You may have left but you left unfinished business behind…" Snape may have shifted in his chair a few times as Draco told him why they needed him but he merely pushed his lips together and said nothing.

"Why would Potter try to find me? Hasn't he done enough?" Draco flinched but he noticed that there was no venom behind the words, merely a weariness as if Snape had adjusted himself to something years ago. The older wizard looked away and finally Snape said. "Yet Potter had managed to ensnare you within his web…" Snape's face was tensed and his eyes closed as if in pain and Draco gasped.

Could Snape feel the same way as Harry and he did? Could he return Harry's feelings and actually care for the hero of the Wizarding World? It was possible that it was one of the reasons Snape had left. Draco knew that Snape was capable of holding onto his emotions for a long time. He had loved Harry's mother for so long…could it be that he had transferred his affection to Harry himself? Harry knew that Snape had trained Harry in secret for a few years before the fall of Voldemort. Could it be that that was one of the reasons that Snape left?

How hard must it be for the older wizard to not only face trial but to see Harry with Ginny on every page? But was it really so surprising that Harry had chosen to go back to Ginny? It had been the only lover he had known and Harry had never had the time to find out his preferences. Admits the news of the people who had died the trials and everything else Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's budding romance was welcomed by all, well maybe not all but by most. If Severus had been slowly recovering and watching for any signs if he was welcome then it would have been a heavy blow to his heart to see Harry so happy with Ginny in every paper and magazine.

Draco sighed; no wonder that Snape had felt that he wasn't welcome any longer. He smiled and said.

"I wouldn't call it that. It was more of a mutual ensnarement."

"It must have been a hard blow to Miss Weasley to see her relationship with Potter end so soon." Snape's tone was casual but his eyes beheld a hopeful glance.

"How much of the last years have you followed the paper?" Draco wondered if it was his tale to tell. If Snape hadn't followed anything of the recent developments then he would have a lot to catch up on.

"I was in Australia, how much would you have expected me to follow?" Snape sneered at him.

"Ginny divorced Harry on the same grounds as Astoria divorced me. Ginny kept custody of the children but she started playing Quidditch again while Harry went to live in the Muggle World. It was a few months later that Ginny died suddenly in a match. She had flown headlong into the goal post and Harry has been taking care of their children ever since. He has a successful potions business now. It is based on herbal potions and well, his private research is finding you."

"And will you tell him that he has found me?" Snape leaned forward, his eyes on Draco. Draco leaned forward as well, a smirk on his face as he said.

"It depends, will you come to Hogwarts? I can arrange for Harry to be there so he can find you himself, if you would like to talk to him. If you don't, then it is fine, I'll arrange for him to come another day. Though I must say in his defense, that if you let this chance slip by, you may not get another one. I may not be so inclined to share again…"

"You mean you would share Potter with me and form a triad?" Draco rose as he smirked.

"Perhaps, if you would be content to spend your days with children at your feet and two lovers who love you?" Snape opened his mouth to answer but Draco held up his hand as he placed his finger against Snape's thin lips and whispered. "No, don't answer yet. Just think about it and give me your answer when you see me next at Hogwarts. I'll bring Harry…"

He leaned forward and brushed Snape's lips with his own before he pulled back and said. "Think it over carefully because I won't have you hurting Harry…"

"How can you be so sure he'll have me?"

Draco stepped back and smiled. "I know he will because you see, he wouldn't have spent that many years looking for you and holding a place in his life for you. He is more than ready to accept you and I think so am I… But now the final question is, are you?"

And as Draco walked out of the room, he prayed the answer was going to be yes because he couldn't stand the hurt that it would cause if it were no.

Hp

Draco was always amazed when he saw Hogwarts castle that it hadn't changed at all in a 1000 years. It had without wars, generations of students and accidents, sieges, storms and earthquakes. He had to smile at the memories of his school years. They may have been hard but they had been the most fun in his life. But right now, he didn't feel that way. He was nervous. Harry had finally agreed to come here but now Snape had to be here as well. Weasley and Granger, or Weasley and Weasley as they were married now, would be waiting for them in the Great Hall.

Draco knew that if they appeared at Hogwarts' gate then Harry would have turned around and he didn't want that. He wanted things to be well for his beloved. It had taken some persuasion, especially in the bedroom, and a lot of promises to get Harry to leave the children at Molly Weasley's.

Right now they were walking hand in hand towards Hogwarts. Harry was carrying the Elder Wand and he was eyeing it with concern. Draco knew why. After all those weeks at his lover's side, he had learned to read Harry very well.

Harry was weary of wielding such power. He was afraid that he could not ground himself and that wasn't only why Draco was here but why Severus was going to be there as well. It didn't matter if Severus chose to hand the Headmaster post to somebody else or stay on as Headmaster; he would be strong enough to ground Harry, not in the least bit by the powerful emotions that bound the two wizards irrevocably together.

Draco wasn't even sure how he was going to fit into this but he had a feeling. Perhaps they had a future together, the three of them by forces that they had no control over or because of Harry's stubbornness. Harry had asked him to move in earlier, along with Scorpius. Draco hadn't even needed the time to form an answer because it was one of those questions you already knew the answer to without thinking. He had said yes immediately.

He had always longed for a large family, not only for him but for Scorpius as well. And in those long months Harry's children had become as dear to him as his own son. It seemed that the children had agreed to Harry's proposal even quicker, less than one condition, that Scorpius be there or that he would come and visit a lot. But that was going to be the next hurdle…

"Hey, daydreamer, would you stop reliving last night and focus on the here and now?" Harry's voice had an amused quality to it and Draco smiled at his Gryffindor. They were standing in front of the closed doors to the Great Hall and Draco took a deep breath as he said.

"Are you sure about this?"

Harry sighed and looked away before he said. "Yes, perhaps it is time to return. The children need their family and they shouldn't be missing out because of me. It is…time, yes…"

Harry gave him a tentative smile and Draco pushed open the door. He expected people to rush to him but Weasley and Granger were standing at a table, speaking softly to one another. Minerva McGonagall was standing there as well, smiling as the door opened. "Ah, welcome back Harry. I'm glad that Draco has managed to find you."

It seemed to be the cue for Granger and Weasley because they drifted over and Draco left them so they could talk to Harry. He walked towards the formidable Scottish witch. He had forgotten how sharp the Transfiguration teacher was as she said. "Were my eyes deceiving me, Mr. Malfoy or were you holding hands with Mr. Potter?"

Draco merely shrugged, busy with pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Ah, then I suppose that you are also to blame for managing to get Severus Snape back to Hogwarts? Or Jonathan Prince as he prefers to be called these days."

"Nope, none what so ever. I may have been to blame to persuade them both but I can claim no credit unless you feel the need to clean up the Great Hall…"

Her thin lips twitched upward in a smile and then she looked at Harry who was in a deep conversation with Granger. Draco looked at his lover as well just as Harry's eyes sought him out and he winked at the Gryffindor. Granger followed Harry's gaze but instead of the frown he would have seen, she smiled and hugged Harry again. It seemed that telling two thirds of the Golden Trio about their relationship was going well.

"Does Harry know that Severus is here?"

"No, he doesn't. I had no idea myself if Severus was going to come through or not."

"Well, he is here. So should we prepare for a shouting match?"

"No, you'll be surprised…" _It will be more of a snogging match I'm sure…_

"So are we ready?" Ron's voice was a welcome distraction and Harry stopped next to Draco, who slung an arm around the narrow waist.

"Alright, so the wards will be taken down and then Harry will begin with weaving new wards with the Elder Wand. The new wards need to be complex but we will manage, I'm sure…" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"So you are here to take down the wards?" Harry smiled at his former Head of House and McGonagall frowned.

"No, Harry, that power only rests with the Headmaster…"

"It is a good thing that he is present then, isn't it?" Snape's voice was welcoming but Harry turned as if he had been struck by lightening. Snape was standing in the doorway to one of the shortcuts to the Headmaster's corridor that Dumbledore had used. Draco could feel the tensing of Harry's muscles before Harry took a step forward and asked.

"But how…how did you get here? You died and then you disappeared…"

"Why don't you ask your lover? He is the one who found me after all…" Snape crossed his arms over his broad chest, smirking as he swept his hair away from his face. The dark eyes were glittering with amusement and something else Draco couldn't decipher. Harry turned to look at Draco.

"But how…how did you find him and didn't tell me….oh what the hell, it doesn't matter…"

Draco blinked in surprise as Harry launched himself at Snape. They had been standing at the Head Table and the distance to the door wasn't far but even still, it shouldn't be happening and it certainly wasn't right that Harry was greeting Severus like a lost lover. Somebody he had never expected to see again, let alone touch. And then Draco realized. Harry had never expected to find Snape. He would have settled for a life with Draco but he would always be yearning for more, for Snape…

Could Draco really step aside in this life he had created for himself and accept Snape as well. He swallowed thickly as he realized that he had no choice, if he didn't he was going to lose Harry forever. But he could have two lovers. He had offered it to Snape himself. He loved Snape in his own right, he realized that now. It may not be the love Harry bore for the man but did that mean that they couldn't try. They didn't have anything to lose and a lot to gain.

With those thoughts fueling his steps with confidence Draco stood tall and smiled at the endearing picture. Granger and Weasley were staring open mouthed at the strange ritual that was taking place. Harry had his arms wrapped around Snape, face buried against the taller man's neck and murmuring incoherent words that only Snape seemed to understand. A baffled Snape had one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders, gently petting him to calm him down, all the while speaking under his breath to Harry, and no doubt reassuring him.

"Harry and Snape and Harry and Malfoy…who is with who?" Ron's voice was soft as he regarded Draco.

"What does it matter on which side Harry is, as long as he is happy…?" Granger was smiling.

Draco smirked and answered. "Don't be alarmed, Harry is on whatever side Severus is on. So all I have to do is to woo Severus and then things should be set…" And as Draco saw the heat in those dark eyes, he had a feeling it

wouldn't be so terribly hard.

Hp

"So you were looking for me for all those years?" Severus leaned back in his seat in his office, accepting the glass of Firewiskey Draco handed him. The older wizard's attention was on Harry, who had pulled his chair up to the middle of them, curling up in his chair in front of the fire like a content cat. Draco had to hide his smile.

"Of course…" Harry managed around a yawn. Harry was staring at Snape, his green eyes alight with curiosity and a mixture of arousal, Draco had seen it many times. The warding had gone as expected but Draco hadn't anticipated the feeling of arousal and love that had swept through him when he had seen his two beloved wizards work so well together. If anybody had any doubt that Harry and Severus belonged together it had disappeared the moment they had begun the warding. They moved and worked so well together like they had been lovers for decades.

The magic that had been released because of the warding had backfired on them all, giving them a feeling of arousal and renewing. Granger and Weasley had left soon enough and Draco hadn't even bothered to find out where McGonagall was going to release the pent up energy, he was only concerned with his own release (and that of his lovers) at the moment.

"I was hoping to persuade you to return actually." Harry's smile was shy as he glanced between Severus and Draco.

"And what would you offer me?"

"A loving family and a home…" Harry immediately said. Draco kept silent.

"And you will turn Draco away?" Snape's eyes were intense.

"No…I…" Harry chewed on his lip.

"I suppose that it is a good thing then that Draco has approached me and told me he was very interested in persuading a relationship between the three of us. You both have children to consider and I shall be returning to the Headmaster position here at Hogwarts, much easier than being forced to find a suitable replacement where none can be found. I shall also see if we can make something out of that herbal potions business of yours. I still wonder how you managed with your disastrous history in Potions." Severus smirked.

"Why I had something to work for after all…" Harry rose, winking at Draco before he moved to Severus, straddling the older wizard's lap as he kissed him hungrily.

"Well, you make a very compelling argument and I do like to see you _work…"_ Snape purred as he pulled Harry back into a kiss. The deep seductive whisper sent shivers down Draco's spine and he widened his legs slightly to adjust to the heavy arousal that was rising from his groin. God, they looked so good together. How could he even think of leaving them? He drowned his glass and then moved forward, rising on unsteady legs and moving towards his lovers.

He fastened a fist in Harry's hair and then pulled the younger male's head up. Harry resurfaced, hissing sharply. Draco grinned and then dove in for a quick taste himself. He bypassed Harry's lips, who moaned in response. Severus barely had time to draw in a deep breath before another pair of lips descended upon him. Those lips were completely different from Harry's but by no means less delicious.

It didn't mean however now that Severus was kissed thoroughly that Harry was idle. Patiently Harry was unbuttoning his own shirt. Draco's hand in his hair prevented him from leaning forward so he shed his own shirt, quickly throwing it to the floor. He then was even so kind to start unbuttoning Draco's pants, making the necessary room to slide his hand in. Draco startled against him as Harry slipped his hand into the well worn trousers and slowly began to lightly touch Draco's prick.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Harry merely smiled as Draco looked down at him.

"Why, getting things started, of course. Can't you feel it?" Harry leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against Severus' mouth. The man looked well kissed but the dark eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Now, boys, don't fight, there is enough for all of us." And with those words Severus swooped in. Draco barely had time to suck in a large breath before lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes against the intensity of the kiss.

Draco had been kissed by many men and he had kissed many times in return but it had never been like this. Severus knew how to kiss. He just used the right amount of force for Draco's liking and a shiver ran down Draco's spine, making his cock twitch as he imagined the rest of their lovemaking.

He had never been with two men. He wondered how that would be like, especially with people he cared about.

He kissed Severus back enthusiastically. Finally the older wizard pulled away, smirking as he licked his lips. "Clothes off!" Severus then ordered, his eyes glittering strangely.

It was strange to be ordered around but also exhilarating. Draco immediately released Harry's hair and had his shirt off within seconds. He pushed his jeans past his hips that Harry had so generously unfastened for him. He didn't

seem to be the only one who found it necessary to be naked so soon. Harry was undressed as well and he caught the green eyes.

Severus was partly undressed and then with a cry that made the older wizard startled both Harry and Draco pounced. They knocked Severus over, trapping in his pants as he was. Severus blinked, stunned for a moment before he glanced up at them with a predatory expression on his face. A dark eyebrow rose and Draco could feel the hunger pooling in his belly before Severus growled. "Get off of me and we can finally get things started. I have no desire to wait forever until you two are finished."

"So quick and fast then?" Draco purred.

"Of course, unless you are in the mood for slow and thorough?"

"No, another time perhaps. I want you both and I want you right here and now…." Draco showed his enthusiasm in a very unMalfoy like manner by swaying his hips slowly over Severus' groin. The older wizard groaned the sound vibrating deep in his throat and Draco could tell Harry moaned at the sound. It was a good sound, a sound that told him that they wouldn't last too terribly long. But it didn't matter that they didn't have time for a long lovemaking, they had plenty of time for that on another day.

The magic that had moved through them demanded to be released in the only way possible, by forcing them to release. Draco was trembling with need for his beloveds and he moved his eyes over Severus' exposed body hungrily. Severus was more muscular and healthy looking than he ever had been before. He had put on a healthy amount of weight and Draco ran his hand through the sparse hair that decorated the slightly tanned chest. He bent over and fastened his mouth around an exposed nipple. Licking and sucking lightly he wasn't surprised when Severus suddenly threw his weight around and Harry was bucked off and Severus rolled on top of Draco.

Staring up into the lined face Draco met the wicked smirk with one of his own. He raised his hips and bucked lightly against the hardness that echoed his own.

"Hey, no fair, what about me?" Draco turned his head to look at Harry. Harry had removed his boxers as well, showing them the slender erect cock. Draco could feel his mouth water. Severus sat up as he said. "Well, well, it looks like somebody can follow instructions. I think that Mr. Potter should be rewarded for his good behavior, what do you think, Draco?"

"I have to agree with you, Severus. But how should we reward him?"

Draco rose with a hand from Severus as the two Slytherins stood next to one another contemplating the Gryffindor who merely smiled shyly.

"Why, you know Mr. Potter best sexually so tell me, does he prefer to bottom or to top?"

Draco shivered with the warm breath that played over his sensitive neck and throat. "Oh he loves to bottom. He is a very pushy one in fact. He likes to encourage someone."

"Mmm, then why don't we see what we can do with those encouragements? So tell me, Harry, have you dreamed of me taking you? Of me entering you? Well did you?"

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair before he nodded and swallowed as he said. "Oh yes, Severus, I have imagined that many times…"

"Such a delightful little confession from our honest Gryffindor. But tell me, in your recent fantasies, where do you see your other lover?"

Harry looked at Draco, deep into the grey eyes before he smiled and said. "On his knees in front of me, sucking me off and making me come…."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, and then inclined his head. He had always known that Harry had a good imagination. He was an eager lover and one who liked to please, not that Draco didn't like that but he also liked to be pleased in return. Perhaps tonight, the man that was responsible for bringing them together, should be pleased. If it hadn't been for Harry, they wouldn't even have found Severus and Draco wouldn't have found a lover who completed him in so many ways and who gave him the family he always wanted.

"Well, what do you say?" Draco resurfaced from his thoughts with a smile.

"I say that we are going to make Harry beg to come." Aroused green eyes rose up to meet Draco's own and he smirked. The next moment Severus moved away to take something from the top drawer of the desk. Draco turned to look at the Headmaster as Snape rummaged through the drawer. Harry frowned as he said.

"Minerva has never been able to open that drawer. She always wondered what was hidden inside of it. She has tried everything but she suspected that it was the castle who wanted to keep secrets from her. Or at least was protecting the secrets of the current Headmaster. "

"Well, there are some nefarious objects in this drawer that I do not wish any of the students or my esteemed colleagues to see." Severus held up a cockring before he put the it away and continued to search whatever he was searching for. In another moment the older wizard had found what he had been looking for. Harry grinned when Severus held up a bottle of lube.

"Finally." He whispered, grinning as Severus moved towards him. He leaned up to place his hands on Severus' hips as he kissed the Potions Master. Severus responded in kind and Draco used the time to pull his own boxers away.

He knew that normally he would preferred to be penetrated or do the penetrating but right now he knew that he would easily come when the rest of them did. They would have plenty of time to do other things later. But right

now, they wanted a union and they would get one.

Harry was busy removing Severus' boxers, exposing the thick cock to the air. Draco looked back up at Severus when he realized he was staring. Severus was smirking. Draco echoed the smirk and then hastily dropped his own boxers to that he stood as naked as the rest of them. It seemed that all the precious Headmasters had turned away though Dumbledore had needed a little bit of encouragement because he would have liked to be present for the following conversation. _And for this, no doubt, the old coot…_

It had taken the aid of Professor McGonagall to get Dumbledore to be persuaded to turn away. It had taken a promise for Severus to speak to the former Headmaster before Dumbledore finally left. Draco couldn't have been happier right now.

"Are you wishing that another headmaster was here?"

The deep voice washed over him and Draco shivered before he turned to find both Severus and Harry looking at him. They were leaning close together, one arm of Harry wrapped around Severus' waist. Draco smirked and then shook his head. "Of course not, do you think I get off on old men leering over my delicious body?"

"If you would rather be alone with your reflection, Harry and I shall leave you." Severus sneered.

"No, that isn't necessary. There will be enough time for me to rekindle myself with my reflection later."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco strolled over but he was quick to accept the kiss Draco gave him. They kissed hungrily, nearly devouring each other with the familiarity of their kisses but then Severus said. "Shall we get down to business, gentlemen or do you prefer to keep licking each other's tonsils?"

"I prefer to lick something else instead." Draco leered at Harry who merely blushed before he then said.

"Then perhaps you should hop to it." Harry's hand pressed down on his shoulder, applying pressure to get him down on his knees. Draco resisted as he met the dark eyes that peered over Harry's shoulder. Severus' long fingers curled around Harry's hip as he leaned into the younger wizard.

"I think that it is time to ravage you…" A beautiful blush rose to Harry's cheek as he only nodded, mouth opening and closing without saying a word.

Draco sunk down on his knees, pressing kisses down Harry's chest along the way. He lightly ran his fingertips up Harry's erect cock and then back down to gently fondle his balls. Harry groaned softly but Draco could feel this lover tense when Severus began to prepare him. Harry had closed his eyes and sometimes his expression twitched, as if he was in pain. While Draco had penetrated Harry before he always took the time to prepare his beloved.

He knew that Severus was thorough; the man always was so why would be anything be different when he was making love? His hand came to rest on Harry's hip, over Severus' warm hand and he curled his fingers around the firm hand. Severus squeezed his hand and then softly said. "Are you ready?" Harry looked over his shoulder before he glanced back down at Draco's upturned face and answered.

"I have been ready for years, Severus. Why do you think that I spent so many years looking for you?"

"Ah, merely to be entered and owned by me, I'm honored, Potter…"

"Honored, my bloody arse, you _wanted_ to own me. Now will you get a move on?" Draco had to hide his grin as he leaned up to press a kiss against Harry's flat stomach. Harry's hand was in his hair in an instant and Draco slowly fastened Harry's cock. Harry moaned as Draco pulled and tugged slowly. He glanced sideways around Harry to see that Severus was preparing himself by lubricating his thick cock. Slowly Draco licked the tip of Harry's weeping cock.

He sucked lightly, trying to get Harry to focus on something else as Severus entered him.

He did his best but he couldn't distract Harry entirely when Severus pushed in. Harry mewled for a moment before Severus seemed to settle in a rhythm. Harry's hand in his hair forced Draco's attention back to the prick in his mouth. Draco coughed when Severus thrust deep and it caused Harry's cock to bob forward to hit the sensitive skin in the back of his throat. He firmly pushed the reflex to gag down and pulled back a little. Slowly he began to drive Harry insane with an expert tongue and just the right amount of touches by his fingers.

Draco knew that Harry wasn't going to last long, how could he when he had somebody pounding into him, hitting his prostate repeatly and somebody sucking him off? But Harry had lasted longer than he had expected. It wasn't until he felt an increasing tug on his hair that he came aware that Harry was trying to tell him something. "Please…I'm going to come…"

_Then come for me. Let me finish you, come undone before us both. Release and satisfy the magic that was released by the rewarding…_

Harry groaned and came as Draco swallowed the bitter sperm down. Severus was the next one to come and Draco caught Harry as the younger male slumped down onto the ground, tenderly lowering him. They curled up together, Draco's cock still erect as it poked into Harry's thigh. Draco stroked the sweaty dark hair away from the scarred forehead, kissing Harry lazily as the younger male dozed.

He startled when a hand slipped around his waist and began to pump his cock, quickly bringing his own release about. Satisfied Draco leaned back against Severus' chest as the older wizard Summoned their cloaks to come and cover them. Soon a soft sigh ruffled his hair and Draco knew without a doubt that Harry was asleep. He looked over his shoulder at Severus to realize that the older wizard had closed his eyes as well.

He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know if they were going to make it, the three of them, along with the children but he did know what he wanted to try. Because he would rather spend his life filled with adventures and filled with love than living a sheltered life and he would teach his son as much. They were a family now, bound by love and other things and really, that was going to be the greatest adventure of them all.

The end.


End file.
